their TRUE love life
by Maggie Doyle
Summary: Phoebe is tackling Piper, hitting on Leo and getting mad at Piper for trying to stop her. WHY? rr! Plezz! Last chapter up Piper and Leo have something to tell everyone else! Everything is back to normal, foresay.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Would I be writing and posting this if I owned Charmed? NO! Though I wouldn't mind owning some...  
  
A/N: The beginning is confusing. It's supposed to be!  
  
A/N: "a reviewer"-you know who you are. I hope you will give me your name on this one.  
  
  
  
"Paige! Hurry, if she gets there before us..." Phoebe trailed off. She hated to think Piper was truly evil. She had always been the harmless one.  
"I'm coming! Got the spell?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah," Phoebe said as they pulled up to the warehouse in Phoebe's premonition.   
When they got inside they saw a wormhole looking thing. Phoebe notice Piper chanting. Paige however notices a group of kids on the other side of the warehouse. She motion to Phoebe and they walked over silently.   
Half way there, Piper appeared in front of them.  
"Long time, no see," she said.  
"Piper you are truly good. You don't want to do this," Paige tried to convince Piper, but first she needed to convince herself.  
"That's were you're wrong!" Piper said, as she threw a fireball at her, knocking Paige into a wall.  
Phoebe gasped. She wanted to help Paige, but she needed to keep her eye on Piper.  
"She might believe you're good, but I don't" Phoebe said.  
"Good for you," Piper mocked, forming an energy ball in her left hand. Phoebe kicked Piper in the gut, Piper doubled over before she flamed out.  
"Leo!" Phoebe cried.  
She saw the orbs and ran to Paige.  
"Piper hurt her," Phoebe informed him. He walked over and healed Paige.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Paige said getting up.  
"You?" he asked Phoebe.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, honey," she said as she walked over and kissed Leo.  
All of a sudden the world went black and the next thing Phoebe knew she was in her old room.  
"Oh hey Pheebs," Piper said from the doorway.  
"What are you... how did I... you're pregnant!" Phoebe shuddered at first, but practically yelled the last part.  
"I have been for, like, a while now," Piper said.  
"With..." Phoebe asked.  
"Leo. Geeze, what's up with you?" Piper asked annoyed, "and aren't you suppose to be at work?"  
"I don't work," Phoebe said, "which Leo?"  
"Leo, white lighter Leo," Piper said.  
"You BITCH!" Phoebe yelled! 


	2. Whats wrong with you?

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, do you think I would be writing this? NO! So DON'T sue!!  
  
A/N: okay, I like the story, and this is the only reason I am adding. I got 1 yes only 1 review! I know there are people who read stories but don't review, because for a while I did, and you should know I'm not adding because of you. I will add more soon if I get a few more reviews! So please take the 20 seconds and REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
Piper stared at Phoebe, confused.   
Is there an invisible demon somewhere? Piper wonder. Was Phoebe under a spell? No, Phoebe was mad at her for being pregnant.   
"Phoebe I have been pregnant with this child for a while now," Piper said.  
"Oh you bitch!" Phoebe yelled again, this time attacking her. Since Piper couldn't freeze her and was so surprise, Phoebe had tackled her easily. She couldn't believe Piper tried such a lame thing.   
"Paige!" Phoebe yelled keeping Piper pinned down.  
"Pheebs get off me!" Piper yelled. Phoebe couldn't believe Piper didn't flame away.  
Once Paige orbed in both Piper and Phoebe called for her. "Shut up!" Phoebe told Piper as she made Piper hit her head against the floor.  
"Phoebe! What the hell are you doing? Get off the pregnant woman!" Paige yelled, looking at the two of them.  
"Why are you defending her?" Phoebe asked.  
"I don't know. You call me, sounding as if you needed help, and I find you tackling the pregnant woman!" Paige screeched.   
"Okay, can you stop calling me 'the pregnant woman'?" Piper asked.  
"Shut up!" Phoebe said, again throwing Piper's head against the floor.  
"Owe, you know you can stop that," Piper said.  
"Paige, she is evil," Phoebe said, referring to Piper.  
"Excuse me!" Piper yelled.  
"Oh, as if you don't know," Phoebe said, looking at Piper, but Piper kept her confused face. Paige shared the look.  
"You really don't?" Phoebe said looking at the both of them.  
"No, not really," Paige and Piper said. Phoebe studied them. She got up and backed into the far corner of the hall.  
"Leo," Phoebe yelled. It didn't take long until they saw the blue-whitish lights.  
"Yeah?" he said.  
"Phoebe is acting weird," Piper said, pulling Leo into a hug.  
"Get off him!" Phoebe yelled.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"See," she said.  
"Phoebe, what is up with you?" Leo asked.  
"Oh, let me see... you are all over my EVIL sister. Plus you got HER PREGNANT!" Phoebe said.   
"Phoebe, they are always like this," Paige said, rolling her eyes.  
"So, did she put a spell to make you be with her or are you just with her now?" Phoebe asked her face saddens.   
"Huh? What?" Leo said with a concern look on his face.  
Piper and Paige looked at each other. It was Cole. They knew it.  
"Phoebe," Piper said calmly "I think Cole did..."she was cut off.  
"Don't bring your husband into this. Man, he's evil, but..." It was her turn to be cut off.  
"Wow, wait. What," Piper asked.   
"Yeah, you know. The one that turned you evil." Phoebe said, as-if-you-didn't-know.  
"Phoebe, Cole is your ex. Not mine," Piper said.  
"No he's," It just then hit Phoebe. It wasn't her sister and husband messed up it was her. Everything as she knew it was different. Changed.  
"I think we should talk," Phoebe said with a sorry face.  
"Yeah," they all mumbled. 


	3. two girls for one guy

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Charmed? If you do, get a life then read the story, if you don't just read the story and don't sue.  
  
A/N: I like this story. Dose anyone else?! It doesn't seem like it. Well if you do review. And if you wrote a charmed story tell me! Please! R/r!  
  
A/N: Just so you know this is supposed to be confusing. If you're lost, good. It is kind of an a/u but not really.   
  
  
  
They all sat down. Phoebe sat near Paige. Since Piper trailed everyone Leo had long token her spot. She sat down, knowing quite well he would get up and stand. She loved that about him. He got up and walked behind Piper.  
"So," Phoebe started, "you and Leo are married?" she asked.   
"Um... It has been about 2 years," Piper said.  
"What about Prue?" Phoebe asked, kind of nervous.   
"Um... " Piper was still edgy from the past events.  
"Did she die when you set back time?" she asked.   
"Actually it was you," Leo said.   
"So that means, Cole and I..."   
"Yeah, but now he is your ex." Paige said.  
"So, basically, you can't remember anything?" Piper asked.  
"Well, I can, but it's all different," she informed them.  
"Like how?" Paige request.  
"First, me and Leo are married." She said, giving a begging look towards him. "And Piper and Cole are but..." Piper cut her off.  
"So we switched mans?"   
"Kind of, I guess, but there is more. You and Cole are both powerful evil. Matter of fact, Paige and I were about to vanquish you before you flamed out and then I was here," Phoebe said, recurring the recent events.  
"So, you are with him and she is with Cole?" Paige checked.  
"Yeah."  
"So, is this like one huge premonition that, I don't know, took over and erased her memory?" Piper asked.  
"No, Phoebe is Cole the Source?" Leo asked, redirecting his attention from Piper to Phoebe.  
"How did you know?"   
"He turned you evil in this world, but you were strong enough to fight it. You help your sisters then vanquish him," Leo explained.  
"Oh..." Phoebe said looking away.  
"I'll be back," Leo said as he orbed out.  
"I hate when he dose that," both Phoebe and Piper said together. Both looked away in silences.   
"What do we do now?"   
  
Sorry it is so short! I will add more soon IF I get more reviews!!! So Please R/R  
  
Oh those who are reading My Little Secret, I am going to do a spin off of that. I will stay with that one, but I got an idea to show how Piper helps others! Tell me what you think. Oh and in your reviews list Charmed fictions. If I like them I will recommend at the beginning of my stories! Thanks! 


	4. The Elders did What?

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Charmed? If you do, get a life then read the story, if you don't just read the story and please don't sue.  
  
A/N: This story will get easier to understand hopefully very soon. If you don't understand tell me and I will explain to you.  
  
A/N: Please read Unlikely love by Charmed Writer!  
"Were is he?" Piper asked, while pacing.  
As if on cue Leo orbed in.   
"Honey..." Phoebe cut herself off. "What did you find out?"  
Piper flinched when Phoebe called Leo 'honey'.  
"Um... I know they know something. They are hiding it. I have an idea. I just need to find Jack," Leo said.  
"Jack?" Paige asked.  
"Whitelighter. He can't keep a secret. I know they told everyone else," Leo explained. "He is going to meet us here."  
"Awe."  
"Piper, can you cook?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well in my reality you never cook, seeing that your evil and all," Phoebe said with a sadden face.  
"Sure honey," Piper whispered, walking over to comfort her.  
"Thanks."  
  
After Leo had left the girl stayed in the kitchen to talk.   
"So am I different?" Paige asked.  
"Not unless you are heartless, lazy, and independent."  
"Well..."  
"Do you work at the Bay?"  
"Were?" Phoebe asked.  
"You are a famous advice giver here," Paige said.  
"That is so..."  
Leo orbing in cut her off.   
"Anything?"  
"Yeah, you might want to sit though," he said walking to a kitchen chair.  
"Okay." Everyone sat in a chair but Piper who sat on a stool.   
"Okay, first Phoebe is from an different realty. As she explained Piper and Cole are together. Like in this realty she did what Phoebe did. Though the Seer thought since Piper was so pure hearted she infected her with all the evil at once. You couldn't fight it. Now you and Cole rule the Underworld there. You were about to unleash all evil by an immune between hell and earth. That is when the Elders teamed up with the Advaders. They changed the realty but some how Phoebe survived through the changed."  
"Okay, then," Piper said.  
"So my realty is this realty before the Elders screwed it up?" Phoebe asked  
Paige stood there, processing what Leo said.   
"If I followed right, yes it is," Leo said.  
"Then life as we know it is like, it like, it never happened?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah, but we must go on in this life or good is gone forever," Leo said.  
"Who are the Advaders?" Piper asked.  
"They are a power who live outside space and time."  
"Good or evil?" Paige asked.  
"Neither. They believe that they are neither. They think it is something like a useless fight."  
"So do we fix it or try to get Phoebe that is suppose to be here, here?"  
"Not sure."  
"Well go, ask, get useless info." Piper instructed.   
"Okay." With that Leo orbed out.  
OK well Review Please!!!!!!!! Just push the little purple thing. Hopefully you understand the story now. If you are confused, tell me! 


	5. He never really loved me

Disclaimer: If only I owned Charmed. I don't to bad. :( I don't own so don't sue.  
  
A/N: Okay, I see I confessed many people, sorry. The last part was supposed to explain most of it. Oh, this is not a Centennial Charmed wannabe. No offense to the stories that are. Especially CENTENNIAL CHARMED! I love that story! Read it if you have time.  
They all sat there. Waiting for Leo. Dinner was in the oven, but not close to done. Piper had thrown together pasta. It was one of Phoebe's favorite baked things. Plus easy to make. So they sat there. Not sure what to say, or if it was the right thing to say. Paige was full of questions. She didn't know if Phoebe was a demon or truly her sister from a different world. In their life, it was hard to tell.   
"Piper, can I talk to you?" Paige said, while motioning her head towards the door.   
"Yeah, um be right back," she said to Phoebe.  
  
When they got to the kitchen, Piper gave Paige the 'what is up?' look.   
"What if Phoebe is really a demon, or something wanting to get back to its world?" Paige asked.  
"What?" was all Piper could say.  
"What if..." Leo orbing in cut off Paige.  
"I found out that we will have to do a memory spell on Phoebe," he said.  
Again all Piper could say was 'What?'  
"Phoebe can't have memory of the past."  
"You mean her reality?" Paige asked.  
"No, 'her reality' is the past really. Your past, just memories they put in your heads," Leo explained.  
"So what about yours?" Piper asker.  
"Everything was change since you found out you were witches. You guys found out the same time and everything, it is just that when I found you guys, I fell for..." he trailed off.  
"Phoebe, you fell for Phoebe?" Piper asked. They stood in a silent. A one that lasted until Phoebe walked in.  
"Find anything?" she asked Leo.  
"Um... no," deciding not to tell Phoebe about it.   
She knew he was hiding something. It was one of the things she could tell from being with him so long. She then glanced at Piper and Paige. Paige was glancing at her feet, like a kid did when they were lying. Piper was drifting off in her thoughts.   
Piper couldn't believe Leo chose Phoebe over her in the real reality. Truly he doesn't even love me. He was just tricked into it. She knew it and was sure everyone else did.   
So you like it? Do you understand it? I hope so. I tried to fully explain it. If you have question, complements, flames or all of them please review. I really enjoyed reading them and if it's a flame I really need to know how bad I was. 


	6. one more twist

Disclaimer: if only I owned Charmed…  
  
A/N: so sorry it took so long. I have been grounded for ever. I have to sneak on. Updates will be more frequent now. Again sorry.  
  
A/N: thanks for all the reviews. I really enjoy them. Keep them up. Thanks!  
Piper was really upset since she found out. She avoided Leo and Phoebe at all cost. When Phoebe came into the attic she made an excuse about the club. It all killed Piper. She wanted to be near them for comfort, but she knew it wouldn't be the same.  
  
"Hey, how you holding up?" Paige asked, walking into the kitchen.   
"Um… I'm not," Piper said.   
"Oh, I'm sorry. Honey, I really am."  
"I know."  
At that time, Leo orbed in. he came with some surprising news.   
"Were is Phoebe?" he asked.  
Oh great, he needs his true love. Piper thought.   
"Why do you need me?" Phoebe asked, walking into the room.   
"I just got back from the Elders. They told me one more twist to the story. It isn't the first time they changed realties. They did, right after you guys found out. When I fell for Piper, they had forbidden me to see you. Then you went on strike. So they decided to change it completely. But then Phoebe and I had hit it off. They thought, since Phoebe and I weren't 'soul mates' that we would only had a fling. So, when Piper went evil, they had to change it again."  
  
Like it? Hope so. Please tell me what you think. Thanks. 


	7. Cole?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry I only had a little bit last chapters. I had ten minutes on the computer   
and I wanted to add. I promise they won't be that short ever again.  
  
A/N: I am also sorry I took so long to add. I am coaching and playing basketball   
everyday but Fridays. Luckily no basketball over spring break!  
  
A/N: Okay, cliff note version of the story: The Elders changed realities to make Leo and   
Piper go out. Only Phoebe remembers the other realties. Somewhat like when Dawn   
comes in, in Buffy. Leo gets another whiterlighter to tell him about everything. He tells   
the Halliwells, Piper gets all-sad over the news. Then we find out that the Elders changed   
it once again to make Piper and Leo not go out. Get it? Hope so. Tell me if you don't.  
"What?" everyone asked.   
"Phoebe, we aren't really in love. They made us think we were. You were really   
essentially to fall for Cole. Since you were taken, Cole trick Piper into loving him," Leo   
explained to Phoebe. He decided to address on at a time.  
"So truly, you never loved me?" she asked real sad.  
"Um… no. I did. It just wasn't true love."  
"Like you and Piper."  
"Yeah," he said. "In this reality you are a sister to me. It is more of family love."  
"What about me? I mean, you said that Cole tricked me?"  
"He seduced you. You turned evil and became the most powerful evil ever," he said   
embracing her.  
"Piper evil," Paige cracked up.  
"You would be surprised," Phoebe mumbled.  
After a while they decided to go rent a movie while Piper stayed home and cooked.  
"So, we were together. The most powerful evil."  
Piper turned around. Cole was standing there.   
"What are you doing here?" she asked, backing up.  
"I heard the thing about you and me. Truth be told I never thought you could be evil. But,   
with the right teacher, you could be the most evil of them all," he said, approaching her.   
"Get away from me!" Piper said, trying to freeze him.  
"Your little power won't work on me." He said, laughing.  
He then grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her towards him. Then he kissed her.   
"God, you have a wonder kiss. Next time kiss back or I'll kill your sister." He advises.   
He went in for another kiss. This time Piper kissed back.  
"No wonder Leo likes you. I think you will do more than replace Phoebe." With that he   
flamed out with Piper.  
  
When Phoebe opens the door she heard a beep. Quickly, they ran into the kitchen. Piper   
wasn't there.  
"Piper!" Phoebe called. No answer.   
They all ran everywhere in the house. Searching up and down. Finally they met in the   
kitchen again.   
"Leo can you scene her?" Paige asked.  
"Um…" he slowly closes his eyes. "No."  
"Is she…?"Phoebe trailed off. Less than 48 hours ago she was wanting to kill Piper. She   
was about to. Though this Piper was different. She was the one before she met Cole. She   
had feeling, cared about other people, but she still loved the man she loved.  
"No, I could tell." Leo said.  
"Leo check with the Elders. They might know something," Paige suggested.   
After Leo orbed off, Phoebe looked at Paige.  
"You think they will?"  
"No, but it a bit of hope."  
When the reached a clean and very neat cave, Cole chanted a spell. He said it was for   
protection of good magic. He thing took Piper and chained her to a wall.   
"We wouldn't want you to try anything," he said when he was done.  
Piper stayed silent. She was smart enough to shut up so he wouldn't hurt her or her   
sisters. He kissed her again. This time it was a good five-minute kiss.  
"You know you will make a great slut." She glared at him. "Anger. I love that in a girl.   
God, how could I choose Phoebe over you? Well, I got to do some business. I will be   
back in a few hours. For the mean time Drake will watch you." With that he flamed out   
and a big guy blinked in.  
"A charmed one. How fun. He told me I couldn't kill you. I can't even hurt you. That   
really sucks," the warlock said to Piper.  
Piper was so happy he couldn't hurt her. For one second she was happy Cole decided to   
like her. That was only one second though.  
Before Piper snapped back out of her thoughts the warlock, Drake, was kissing her. She   
tried to pull away, but the chains wouldn't let her. Without her hands, she is useless. She   
had no fighting abilities or a way to orb like Paige. She was useless.   
"Cole has her!" Leo said when he orbed in. "If we don't save her soon, she will turn evil   
like she is in Phoebe's world."  
"Damn it!" Paige said. "How did he know?"  
"He over heard us probably."  
"How do we find her?" Phoebe asked.  
"They don't know."  
"Great," Paige said.  
  
Do you like it? Do you hate it? I really want to know. Oh and if it is short tell me. On   
word you really can't tell how long it will be. It is about two pages now. If you want   
more, tell me. 


	8. intercepting

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I do however own this story.   
  
A/N: I hope you guys aren't as confused as you were. No one told me they were. Now if   
you are then tell me. In other words REVIEW!   
~Cole's place~  
"Get off her NOW!" Cole screamed. Right as Drake started kissing Piper, he flamed back   
in.   
Drake turned around, noticed Cole and blinked out quickly.  
"Now, first thing first," he said, looking at Piper. He waved his hand up and a woman and   
man appeared.   
"Why have you brought us here?" the man snapped. When he notices Piper chained to a   
wall he had a slick grin on his face.  
"Is it true you want the Halliwell's baby?" Cole asked.  
The man and woman bent down and said: "We would kill anyone for it."  
"No need. As long as you got a chant to get it from her womb to her" Cole said, looking   
at the woman.   
Quickly the men blinked out and back right in. He chanted something in which no one   
heard. Piper felt her stomach hurt. Then the pain was over and she felt nothing. As if her   
tummy was empty. The woman's belly grew quickly.   
"You will be very proud of your son," the man said looking at Piper. "Anything you   
need, just ask," looking at Cole this time.   
With that they blinked out.   
"Warlocks," Cole mumbled.  
Piper sat there. In shock. Confusion.   
  
~ Manor ~   
"Where would he be?" Paige asked.  
"You mean she?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well yeah. I just want 'he' so I can kill him myself," Paige said.  
"Oh," Phoebe said.   
"To bad we don't have the Phoebe who would remember what truly happened," Leo said.   
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
"Well lets try it," Phoebe said as the drop the last ingredient.   
They chanted together.  
"Power of the witches' rise.   
Course unseen across the skies.   
Come to us, who call you near.   
Come to us and settle here.   
Blood to blood, I summon thee.   
Blood to blood, return to me."  
  
A wrap of blue and white lights appeared in front of them.  
"Piper," Phoebe said, getting up.  
"Phoebe?"  
"Prue?"  
~ Cole's place ~  
Cole had been gone for some time. Piper was both happy and scared at that. Happy   
because Cole wasn't there. Scare because Drake might come back.   
The place was quiet. This also scared her. But then again she could be there forever   
listing things that scared her. What she needed to do was try to think of a way out.  
Cole flamed in before Piper had anywhere close to an idea of what to do. He had a young   
girl with him. She looked more terrified than Piper.   
She could have only been seven. She was a short hair blond, with light brown eyes.   
"Now," Cole stared, "this is Emma. Until you learn to trust me or go evil, I will kill a   
little helpless child when you defy me or won't do as I ask. Understood?" Cole asked.   
Piper nodded. Then he quickly backhanded her.   
"I want an answer."  
"Yes, I understand," Piper said.  
"Good. You know I would love to start with you trusting me, but that isn't possible. But   
trust me, you will be evil. And once I have you as my love, I won't be so psycho," he   
said, getting in Piper's face. He kissed her. At first she felt a bit of feeling, truth and   
passion, in his kiss.   
"Why? Don't you still love Phoebe?" Piper could scarcely get this out.  
"Don't be foolish. I love no more. Phoebe was my love at once. I did everything for her.   
She threw it back in my face. Now I want a whore, and a powerful one on that hand. If   
what I know is true, you and I will become the most powerful evil when we are together.   
I can't wait," he said, with a huge grin on his face.  
~Manor~  
"Prue?" Phoebe asked again. She was about to breakdown. Everyone knew it.  
"Oh no! I am not supposed to be here!" Prue said, with shock.  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
"I was going to Cole's. I was going to save Piper," she said.   
"The spell most of intercepted you or something." Everyone looked at Paige.  
"She is right," Leo said.  
"No!" Prue yelled.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.  
"I was going to save Piper before Cole got back. He is back. It's to late. There is not a   
thing I can do!" Prue said, breaking down.  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked.  
"Somehow I found Piper. I was going to save her. I could on scence her for a second."  
"Honey, it's okay," Phoebe said reassuring her.  
"No it's not!" Prue said.   
"Honey, where is she?" Leo asked.   
"Um…" she looked up, "please! No!" All of a sudden Prue was pulled up into the ceiling.  
Did you like it? I hope so. Any ideas, flames, or comment are welcome. More I get the   
quicker I add! 


	9. Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I do however own this story.   
  
A/N: Thank you Robyn1212, piperandleofanalways, c r a y o n s,   
and the other reviewer who didn't leave his/her name. Must read   
story: Right Be Side Me! Great fan fiction about Phoebe and Cole.  
  
A/N: I just want everyone to know. I am the worst speller. I   
would die w/o spell check. But, everyone knows spell check   
doesn't catch everything. So I really am sorry if there are   
mistakes. Truly.   
  
On with the story:  
  
"Prue?" Phoebe question.   
"That was Prue?" Paige asked.  
Not listening her Phoebe asked again, "Prue?"  
"I think the Elders found out she was gone, or didn't get to   
Piper," Leo suggested.  
"But, it… she… it's not fair. She was just here. But how?" Phoebe   
said, shocked.  
"Phoebe, we must keep with the matter of Piper!" Leo said,   
strictly.  
"Why? `Cause she is you wife? All you care about is you!"   
Phoebe yelled.  
"Huh, what?" Leo and Paige said.  
"Come on. My oldest sister, the one who died, was just here, and   
you want me to think about Piper!" Phoebe said.   
Both Leo and Paige were shocked by Phoebe behavior.   
"I am going to look for my sister," Phoebe said, storming out of   
the room.   
"She isn't going to look for Piper, is she?" Paige said, looking at   
Leo.   
"I don't think so," Leo said.  
*~*~*~*  
Whore? Piper question.  
When ever she heard that, it usually about Phoebe, some times   
Paige, but not her.  
"Now Piper, there are two rules. One, I am in charge. Two, you   
must drink this shit every time I give it to you. If you disobey, I   
kill a little kid," he said, handing her a wine glass. He had token   
off her chains earlier.  
She looked at it. It was red as blood. But what was it? Something   
to make her evil? Of course, it is what they gave Phoebe. She   
drank it quickly. It was so hard to not spit it out, but the threat   
kept it in.   
"I know it taste like shit, but you will thank me soon. Trust me,"   
he said.  
"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled. All of a sudden Piper had a   
strong surge go through her. It was different. Something she   
hadn't felt in forever. Almost evil. Or was it truly evil? No, she   
couldn't be evil. It wasn't, no it just couldn't, not this soon.   
"The thing about being more powerful is that the poisons work   
faster," he said, sly look plaster on his face.  
An idea came through her. It hadn't fully worked. If she could   
trick him, then she wouldn't have to drink anymore and keep a   
normal piece in her.   
"Wow, nice," Piper said.  
"How do you feel?" he asked, walking closer to her.  
"Evil," she said, taking a step towards him.  
"Good, just what you are suppose to feel." He drew her in to a   
kiss, a long, hard kiss. It wasn't like Leo, it was rough no passion   
what so ever.   
God, she missed him. Why couldn't he be here, to save her?  
*~*~*~*  
"Phoebe, come out!" Paige yelled.  
"No! I need Prue. I have failed the last time!"  
What was she talking about, Paige wondered. Paige quickly   
decided to orb in the room.  
"What do you mean?" Paige asked when she was one again.  
"I failed, I lost her to Cole again. I can't believe it. I thought in   
this world I could save her. She was so fragile; never hurt   
anyone until he came alone. Until Prue was gone. Why, did she   
leave? She was always supposed to be there. Both of them were.   
If I wouldn't of remembered everything, Piper would be safe,   
safe from that damn… from Cole," Phoebe said, breaking out in   
tears.   
*~*~*~*  
"I have some business to attend. You will stay here. Don't try   
anything," Cole said, coming off of his 50th kiss.   
"Why would I try something?" Piper asked innocently, batting her   
eyes.  
Cole then flamed out.   
Okay, think Piper, think. What can I do?  
Hey, I am part evil. I could flame out, or something like that.  
Okay, concentrate. Manor. Picture the Manor.   
Piper suddenly felt herself be engulf by flames.   
*~*~*~*  
"Honey, it is okay," Paige, said, "she isn't evil."  
At that time, Piper chose to flame in. this make Phoebe and Paige   
squeal.   
"You were saying," Phoebe said.  
"Me and my big mouth."  
"Piper, we are good. You are good," Phoebe said, taking a step   
back, only to fall back on her bed.  
Piper was still shook by the movement choice.   
"Duh, I am good," she said.  
"Truth?"  
"Promise," Piper said.  
"So how did you flame here?" Paige asked.  
"Well, Cole inflicted me with evil. Not enough though. I had   
enough to get the powers, but I still have a lot of good inside,"   
Piper explained.   
All of a sudden another surge came through her. No! She   
couldn't be getting worse.   
When she starter to see straight again, she looked from Paige to   
Phoebe. A hate felling started to rush through her.   
"You okay?" Paige asked.   
"Leo!" Phoebe yelled.  
Leo orbed in that second.  
"I scented evil," he looked at Piper.  
Another since of hate road over her. Stronger than before.   
"Piper, are you okay?" Leo asked.  
She looked at him. A flame appeared in her hand, then flew right   
at Leo.   
~*~*~*~*~  
Did you like it? I will leave everyone at there unless I get some   
reviews. So push the little funky purple thing. Please Review!! 


	10. whore

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I do however own this story.  
  
Bloodless- No, I won't, and fragile is what the different Phoebe   
said. Remember around in the first and second season she was   
too. Oh, and lol about the ceiling thing. It was the Elders pulling   
her.   
  
Bblueberry26- I hope you can read this. 3 times reviewing,   
thanks.   
  
Tape- thanks. I hope more people like you review too.   
  
Piperandleofanalways- Thank you. I hope you like this. You are   
one I can always count on reviewing. Thanks again.  
  
A/N: Stories. Tell me your stories. I love to read them. Oh,   
anyone who reviews from now on, I will do this. Talk to them   
directly.   
  
On with the story…  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe called. She quickly jumped to get him out of the   
way. But it was too late. She was too late. The beam hit him and   
threw him into the wall.  
  
When she dove, she hit the wall and instantly became out cold.   
  
"Phoebe!" Paige called.  
"Idiot," Piper smirked. She looked at Phoebe to Leo to Paige.  
Paige saw the smug look across Piper face when she was looking   
at her.   
"Um, Piper… You are go…" An energy ball cut off Paige.  
"Oops," Piper said. She looked at her work. She knew he would   
be so happy. She killed the famous Charmed Ones.   
Quickly she flamed out to brag on her work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Where have you been?" Cole asked, as she flamed in.  
"Home."  
"Home? Doing…" she asked, cautious.   
"Killing, I think," she answered, sitting on a rock.  
"What do you mean 'I think'?" he asked, unpleased by her   
answer.   
"I left and they were all out. They got to boring!" she yelled,   
surprised by his reactions.  
"Oh? That's my girl!" he said.   
"Question," she said, standing, "why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why haven't you taken care of them yet?"  
"I don't know, all I know is we can't yet. I have been tricking   
them into killing my enemies," he explained.  
"Clever," she said with a sly look, lust taking over.  
He saw this and took it to his advantage. He went in for a kiss. It   
lasted for a long minute when he made a bed appear. He roughly   
pushed her on it.   
He wasn't gentle, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She   
wanted him, needed him. He quickly pulled off her tight black   
shirt and tossed it to the ground. She then slowly but sexy   
unbuttoned his shirt.   
Cole felt nothing. She nothing like Phoebe, but she would do as a   
whore a wonderful one at that matter.   
  
~*~*~*~  
"Oh, my head hurts," Phoebe, said.  
"It's okay, honey, stay down," It was Leo. He must had woke up   
and heal her.   
"Where's Paige," Phoebe asked.  
"I going to heal her in a second you stay here," he orders.   
He left her sight for a few seconds.  
"Where are we, where's Piper?" Paige asked.  
"Manor and I don't know," Leo replied.  
"Shit! She got away. Right now I just want to…" Leo cut her off.  
"Please remember, she is my wife and your sister."  
"Point," Paige said, getting up.  
"Come on, let's sit down," Leo said, taking a seat upon the   
couch. They all set and had a moment of silence.  
Breaking the silence Paige asked: "So, is she evil?"  
"Unless she killed, she is still good," Leo said.  
"That's good. I hope she hasn't because that would…" Paige   
trailed off.  
"Um, what is killing me is why she left. I mean she could have   
killed us easily," Phoebe spoke in.  
"Maybe she had a bit of good in her," Leo offered.  
"Or she thought she did, I mean, kill us," Paige said.  
"We could take that to an advantage for the time being," Phoebe   
said.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," Paige said, getting up.  
"Guys," everyone looked at Leo.   
"Yeah."  
"Please don't kill her," he said, teary eyed.  
"We won't," Phoebe said, kneeling down.   
She kissed him on the cheek. Forgetting it was different.  
"Sorry," she said, blushing.  
"It's okay, just don't tell Piper," he joked, blushing himself.  
"Promise," she said, going back to Paige.  
Paige stood there dumbstruck.  
"Come on, to the attic," Phoebe said, leading the way.  
Paige was frozen still.   
Phoebe took it a pond herself and pulled her up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~  
Cole had just left. She quickly pulled on her shirt before anyone   
came in. They just had finished when business called. She   
couldn't believe she enjoyed it. Her mind kept wondering back if   
he did too.   
  
'I want a whore, and a powerful one on that hand' those words   
kept repeating in her head. Was that all she was? A whore? No,   
he would never so that, or would he?   
  
"No, he wouldn't," she told herself out loud.   
"Keep telling yourself that." It was a demon, though she didn't   
know which one.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, keeping an eye on him.  
"Rumors around Cole got a Charmed whore. Who would have   
guessed it was true?"  
So she was just his whore, but she didn't care. For some reason   
she didn't care.  
"So what if it's true?" she said.  
"Care to take a round?" he asked, approaching her.  
She quickly threw an energy ball at him.   
"Ouch, no really," he said, monotone. "New power for one   
round," he offered.   
She didn't exactly know what powers she had, but the ones she   
did weren't half bad, but she had a crave to be better, more   
powerful.  
  
"Like?"  
"Shape shifting," he offered.  
She could use that. Very cool power she has always secretly   
wanted.  
"Fine," she said, approaching him, "but you deny it to me, I will   
torture you until I have everyone of your powers."  
"What, don't trust me?"  
"Not for a second," she said.  
"Good, keep that way, you will need it," he said.  
"Thanks. Now are we going to do this or what?" she said,   
growing impatient.  
"Okay, fine," he said. He picked her up and practically threw her   
on the bed.   
~*~*~*~  
So, you like it? Yes, I know Piper is turned into a total slut. That   
is how it is suppose to look be like. Next chapter, someone(s)   
interrupted the Piper and the demon.  
Please oh please review! The purple thing is calling you! 


	11. family fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I do however own this story.   
  
Bblueberry26- Thank you so much. I love hearing from you. I am   
going to try to use the idea.   
  
Piperandleofanalways- I though it was funny to. Question: how   
can it be 'twisted' in a good way? And also "despise brad kern"?   
Is that a good or bad thing?  
  
Chelsea- Thank you for reviewing. I am glad you think it's   
awesome. It makes me happy.  
  
Everyone Else- I am going to keep telling myself I didn't give you   
enough time to review. I am sure that is why. * They don't hate   
me, they don't hate me *!   
  
A/N: cussing in this. Lots. Just this chapter, don't worry though.  
  
On with the story…  
  
~*~^~*~  
  
"Okay, how do we find her?" Phoebe asked.  
"She is in the underworld, I would guess. So, if we go down   
there, I could find her, maybe," Leo offered.  
"Okay, that would work. Paige, you there?" Phoebe asked,   
looking at Paige.  
"Um yeah," she said. She was still lost in her thoughts, thinking   
about what happened down stairs.  
"We should bring some weapons or something," Phoebe said,   
looking through a trunk, annoying Paige's off glance stare.  
"Good idea!" Leo said, trying to lighten the mode.  
  
~*~^~*~  
  
By the time Phoebe was done, Paige had a knife and a chain type   
thing. Phoebe had a dagger and Leo was going to leave once   
they found Piper.  
"Okay, ready?" Leo asked, grabbing Phoebe and Paige in closer.  
"What else do we got to lose?" Paige asked.  
"Don't say that. Never say that, it is always bad luck," Phoebe   
said.  
"Yeah, yeah," Paige said, rolling her eyes.  
With that they orbed off.  
  
~*~^~*~  
  
They landed in a rock walled room. They all were silent as Leo   
scribed for Piper.   
"Okay, found her," he said. "You two ready?" he asked.  
"As ready ad we'll ever be," Paige answered.  
They again orbed off.  
  
~*~^~*~  
  
"What the hell?!" Cole yelled.  
"What?" they said in unison.   
"Get off of him," he ordered.  
"No! Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Piper yelled.  
"Cole," the demon stammered.  
"Danmerious, get out before I kill you." With that the demon left   
and Piper fell face first onto the bed.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Piper asked, getting up.  
"Piper." Phoebe's voice. Damn it! Piper though.  
"God, I thought you killed them," Cole said, getting annoyed with   
Piper. "Can't you do anything right?"   
"Oh, shut up! I told you I didn't know if I did!" Piper snapped,   
wrapping a blanket around her.  
"Piper how could you?" Leo asked.  
"Leo, let me explain something to you. When I tried to kill you, it   
meant we were through," she said, harshly. "I though they   
wouldn't be able to fine us," she said to Cole.  
"Well next time, don't let them follow you!" Cole yelled.  
"Oh shut up! I left them to die. I thought they would have. They   
couldn't have followed me!" Piper stated.  
"Oh, how would I know you didn't go back?" he asked.  
"I was with Danmerious the whole time!" she yelled.  
"God, you are a slut. You bitch, I over sized the toxin," Cole   
mumbled.  
"Yeah, sure, you are just jealous `cause I fucked someone other   
than you!"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Oh you are!" Piper concluded.  
"Piper how could you?"  
She looked over to see Paige and Leo all in tears. Phoebe had a   
pissed off look on her face.   
Phoebe couldn't believe she ruined both of the worlds. If she   
would have just kept her mouth shut for once!  
"God, I thought you were gone," Piper said, glaring at them.   
"We are already gone. Come on Leo," she said as she grabbed   
Leo and they orbed off.  
"Piper, you know you just hurt the man who loved you more than   
life itself?" Paige said, teary eyed.  
"Oh can it!"   
Paige quickly orbed off. She was afraid of getting hurt by Piper or   
Cole.  
"Baby!" Piper spat.   
  
~*~^~*~  
Did you like it? I am sorry for all the cursing, but it wouldn't be   
the same without it. I promise not to have any more like that.   
Please review. The purple button is calling you. * Push me, push   
me* hehe. 


	12. Kiss if death

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I do however own this story.  
  
Princesscatie21- Thank you for reviewing! I am glad you like it.   
  
Tape- I think it is so funny with the 'slut' thing. I see so do you.   
Thanks for reviewing.   
  
Anyone Else- thanks for reading, but please review. It means a   
lot.   
  
On with the story…  
  
"This isn't happening, this isn't happening," Paige kept repeating.   
She had just orb in next to Phoebe and Leo.  
"How could she do that?" Phoebe asked.  
"Cole must have put a spell on her or something," Paige offered.  
"No, `cause he was just a shocked as we were. It was her, not   
Cole," Phoebe said.  
"I know. It is just easier blaming it on Cole," Paige admitted.   
"I know what you mean." They looked over to see Leo crying.  
"Honey, are you all right?" Phoebe asked.  
"How could she? How can she be so… so sluty?" Leo asked   
through tears.  
"I don't know," Phoebe answered, smoothing him.  
"Okay, I know we can find a way to get our Piper back. I will   
check the book, Phoebe, try… I don't know, thing of something.   
And Leo, when you are okay, check with the useless Elders,"   
Paige said, taking charge.   
"Okay," Phoebe said. Everyone but Leo took off. He just sat   
there, crying his eyes out.  
  
~*~^~*~  
  
"Now why the hell did you sleep with him again?" Cole asked in a   
demanding voice.  
"He promised me shape shifting if I would," Piper explained in an   
annoyed voice.   
"If you want shape shifting, all you have to do is ask," Cole said,   
coming closer.   
"Okay, I want shape shifting," Piper said.  
"I will be back, but you owe me. One of your sisters maybe?"   
Cole taunted.   
"They would be worth so much more, but sure," Piper said.  
"Fine then," Cole said, flaming out. Piper left too.   
  
~*~^~*~  
  
"Leo, are you okay?" Phoebe asked.  
"No, I feel so betrayed," Leo, said.  
"I don't know what to say. It is different when all I known is   
having you," Phoebe said, sitting down.  
"I see," Leo said, looking up at her.  
"I miss having you," Phoebe said.  
"What would you do if you could have me back?" Leo asked, not   
caring about Piper at the time. To him, she didn't matter. She   
was a backstabber.   
"I would, comfort you," Phoebe said, looking in his eyes.   
"How?"  
"Like this," Phoebe said, pulling him into a kiss. They kissed for a   
while until Paige interrupted.   
"Excuse me! Leo, you are married!" Paige yelled.  
"Yeah, to Me." It was Piper. Oh shit! Phoebe thought.  
"Piper's back," Paige said with a nervous laugh.  
"Yeah, and catching my sister and hubby kissing!" she said, with   
a smirk on her face.  
"Oh, but you can be in bed with another guy?!" Leo asked.  
"YEAH!"   
"Piper, you know, if you are going to be a slut, Leo doesn't have   
to put up with it," Phoebe said.  
"Oh shut up! You are the cause of this mess!" Piper said,   
throwing an energy ball at Phoebe. It hit her and knocked her   
into the glass cabinet.  
"Phoebe!" Leo and Paige yelled.  
When Leo ran over to her, Piper threw one at him.  
"Why are you always the last one standing?" Piper asked. Before   
Piper could hit Paige she orbed out. Piper took this chance to   
throw two more energy balls at Phoebe, killing her, before Paige   
hit Piper over the head with a vase, knocking her out cold.   
  
~*~^~*~  
Sorry to make it short. I could add more but post it up later. I   
though it would be better if I post a little up now though. Well   
please review! Purple thing, chick it, and type goodie things,   
questions, flames, or suggestions 


	13. Can I kill her

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I do however own this story.   
  
Chilled Monkey, Blackhole116, Robyn1212, and Chelsea- thank   
you guys for reviewing! You are Great!  
  
Princesscatie21- No, but *she* isn't coming back. Confussed?   
You'll see. Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Blueberry26- of course I used your idea. It was a good one. What   
was the other thing? Tell me in the review or something. Okay,   
good.  
  
Tape- thanks for reviewing! Your reviews scare me some times,   
but don't take it personal.   
  
Now, on with the story…  
  
"Come on Leo. Wake up!" Paige said, shaking him.   
"What, where am I?" Leo asked, looking around.   
"Uh, Manor."  
"Where is Phoebe?"   
"She is…" she didn't want to and had no real need to.  
"Oh my gosh! No! Damn it Paige, why didn't you save her?" Leo   
asked, getting up.   
"Don't you think I tried? She killed her before I had a chance!"   
Paige said through tears.   
"Sure, whatever," Leo said.  
"Well, Piper is in the living room. I put her in a magical cage for   
now," Paige explained.   
"Well can I kill her myself?" Leo asked, walking towards the   
room.  
"No! Gosh, she is you wife!" Paige yelled.  
"Was that before or after she got in bed with a demon?" Leo   
asked.  
"She was under…"  
"Let me guess, a spell? Am I right? That is what you guys always   
say. It is sort of getting hard to believe!" Leo yelled.  
"Paige! Get. Me. Out. Of. Here!" Piper yelled.  
"Oh shit, she's up," Paige said under her breath.  
"Yeah, I am. You know, you can't treat your sister like this!"   
Piper said, praying she would convince Paige.   
"You are not my sister. I will get my sister back though," Paige   
said.  
"Paige, I am your sister, you know that," Piper said.  
"Please can I kill her?" Leo asked.  
"No!" Paige yelled. "Will the both of you shut it?!"   
Paige desperately flips through the Book of Shadows. Nothing.   
Or, no, personal gain, Paige though. She looked again at the   
Paige. To silence the Load, she read in her head.   
"Paige let me out," Piper yelled.  
"N. O. no!" she yelled.  
"Piper!" Paige turned to see Cole. Oh shit.   
"Cole, please get me out of here," Piper begged. Cole looked at   
the circle of crystals and kicked one. The beams trapping Piper in   
went back inside them self.   
"Damn it!" Paige yelled. She looked at Leo for help. He was   
totally scared too.   
"How the hell did they get you in that?" Cole asked.  
"I guess they don't like it when you kill Phoebe," Piper teased.   
"Really?"   
"Yeah," Piper said, giving Paige and Leo the 'evil' look.   
"So, want to go, or kill `em?" Cole asked.  
"Not yet. Let them grieve over their 'lost'" Piper said, putting up   
quote fingers around lost.  
"Shut up!" Leo somehow got the courage to yell.  
"Why? Did somebody have a little crush?" Piper asked in a baby   
voice.  
"Piper haven't you hurt him enough?" Paige asked.  
"No one asked you," Piper yelled.  
"Can we go?" Cole asked, annoyed.  
"Yeah, there is nothing to see here anyways," Piper said, flaming   
out. Cole looked at the two of them and flamed out too.  
"Now why can't I kill her?" Leo asked, looking at Paige.  
"Because I will first," Paige said. She wasn't sure if it was a joke   
or not. Yes, she decided, it was a joke.  
"Do you love her or Phoebe?" Paige asked after a long moment of   
silence.  
"I'm not sure," he said, looking her in the eyes.   
"Leo, don't let this make you lose faith in Piper," Paige said,   
softly. It didn't make sence, her saying that, because deep down   
she already has.   
  
~*~^~*~  
  
"Damn I hate them!" Cole yelled.  
"Tell me about it," Piper mumbled.   
"I have business, now two rules: 1) no sleeping with demons 2)   
no sleeping with anyone. Get it, got it, good," Cole left.   
"Damn it! I hate every last one of them!" Piper yelled.  
  
~*~^~*~  
  
I have to go now. I know it is short, and I am sorry. You guys   
gotta work with me. Sorry. Well I'll have to go. Please review.   
Ideas are WELCOME *cough* needed!! Please review. Oh, 5   
reviews to get the next chapter before 2 WEEKS! 


	14. To kill Cole

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I do however own this   
story.   
  
Blueberry26- thank you. I got it. I really should thank   
you for the idea. I realized what it was. Gosh, I'm such   
an idiot some times.   
  
Sumone- the time will come  
  
Tape- I know you don't like him, and that he is falling   
for Phoebe but trust me. I know what I am doing and I   
think you will like it.  
  
Robyn1212- I know what you are feeling. She is my   
favorite and I still hate her.  
  
Piperandleofanalways- thank you for reviewing. How   
long are you going to keep with the 'slut' thing? But,   
truly, I don't mind.   
  
Chelsea- you are like one of the few who still likes Piper.   
You are truly a loyal fan! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
On with the story…  
  
"Were am I?" Piper asked, when she was pulled out of   
the room.  
"In the manor," Paige said.  
"Not any more," Piper said, as she was about to flame   
out as Paige threw a bottle at her. Swirls went all   
around Piper and the Piper fell to the floor with a thud.   
Leo heard the noise from down stairs and chose to check   
it out.   
"Paige, what the hell happened?" he asked, walking into   
the attic.   
"Piper's powers are gone," Paige said.  
"What? What do you mean 'gone'?" Leo asked.  
"Well, I found a spell in the book, then I changed it a   
little," Paige said proudly.  
"And were did the powers go?" Leo asked.  
"What do you mean, 'go'?" Paige asked.  
"The powers have to go somewhere," Leo explained.   
As if on que, a black mist raised from Piper. Paige and   
Leo looked at it, terrified on which one it might chose.   
"Oh…" Paige mumbled.  
The mist floated there, forever. Or at least what seemed   
like it. All of a sudden, Paige ran, grabbed the crystals,   
and trapped the mist.   
"Nice thinking, if I do say so myself," Paige said.  
"Yeah," Leo said.  
"What, were am I?" a confused Piper asked.  
"Piper, are you good?" Paige asked from the other side   
of the room.  
"What the hell kind of question is that? I have ALWAYS   
been 'good,'" Piper said.  
"Okay, we have our Piper back," Paige said.  
Piper looked at everyone. Leo kept his distance and   
gave her an evil glare. Paige was starting to approach.   
She then looked down at herself. She wasn't pregnant.   
Wait, she WASN'T pregnant! How could that be? She   
was when Cole had token her. How could she not be   
now?  
  
A flashback appeared in her head  
  
"Is it true you want the Halliwell's baby?" Cole asked.   
The man and woman bent down and said: "We would kill   
anyone for it."   
"No need. As long as you got a chant to get it from her   
womb to her" Cole said, looking   
at the woman.   
Quickly the men blinked out and back right in. He   
chanted something in which no one   
heard. Piper felt her stomach hurt. Then the pain was   
over and she felt nothing. As if her   
tummy was empty. The woman's belly grew quickly.   
"You will be very proud of your son," the man said   
looking at Piper. "Anything you   
need, just ask," looking at Cole this time.   
With that they blinked out.   
  
Flashbacked ended  
  
Cole did this! How could he take something that means   
so much? Piper though.  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" Paige asked, kneeling down to   
Piper's level.   
"Um… yeah, I…" Paige notice Piper was looking at her   
stomach.   
"Oh, honey, I am so sorry," Paige said.  
"Oh, she loses the baby too!" Leo snared.  
"Leo, shut it! It was. Not. Her!" Paige yelled.  
"Leo, what is your problem?" Piper asked.  
"You," he said.  
"What? What the hell did I do?" Piper asked.  
"Oh, lets see. First try to kill me. Then you totally threw   
my love for you in my face, then you kill Phoebe!" Leo   
yelled.  
"I… I killed Phoebe?" Piper trembled.  
"Yes you did bitch!" Leo yelled.  
"Leo, shut up! It wasn't her. God, she has been through   
enough you know!" Paige yelled.  
"Fine." With that he orbed out.  
"I killed Phoebe?" Piper mumbled to herself.  
"No, you didn't kill Phoebe. It wasn't you," Paige said,   
wrapping an arm around Piper.  
"No, I killed her." Piper mumbled over and over.  
  
Flashback  
  
She had just thrown an energy ball at Leo.  
"Why are you always the last one standing?" Piper   
asked. Before she could throw on at Paige, she orbed   
out. She looked at Phoebe. Took the chance and threw   
five or six energy balls at her. At first Phoebe cried out,   
but soon it faded into nothing. Then everything went   
black.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Piper, Piper, snap back into it!" Paige yelled.  
"I saw it. I saw me kill Phoebe," Piper said, weakly.   
"It wasn't you. Cole had control on you," Paige said.  
"No I didn't." Paige and Piper looked up to see Cole   
standing were Leo had been.  
"Get away. Haven't you messed up her life enough?"   
Paige yelled.  
"Um… nope."  
Piper looked at him. A sudden bit of hatred hit her. He   
caused Phoebe's death. Not her.   
"Get away you son of a bitch!" Piper snapped.  
"Wasn't suspecting much from you," he said. Piper   
looked at the mist. "Paige, do you have another potion?"   
Piper asked softly.  
"Yeah, it is on the table," Paige said, knowing what Piper   
was thinking.  
"Okay, please get to it fast," Piper said.  
Piper moved one of the crystals and walked into the   
mist. Cole looked at Piper in fear. Piper felt an energy   
ball appear in her hand. She quickly threw it at Cole.   
This threw him back into the wall, unconscious.   
"Come on Piper, a little more energy," Paige cheered as   
she got up to get the bottle on the counter.  
Piper made another energy, but this time spent a lot   
more time to make it stronger. She looked at him and   
threw it.   
  
~*~^~*~  
  
I am leaving there. Ha. Did Piper kill Cole? Will Leo   
forgive Piper? Who knows? Oh, wait, I do! Hehe. And   
you won't until 2 weeks unless I get 7 reviews! So push   
the funky purple button and you don't even have to   
have more than a letter. But please do. Well bubye for   
now!!! 


	15. Phoebe back?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I do however own this   
story.   
  
Emily, piperandleofanalways, Chelsea, and Jennifer- I   
know you want Piper and Leo together. Trust me it will   
happen. Maybe even in this chapter. I think I will only   
have two or three chapters after this one though.   
  
Alex lipman and princesscatie21- thank you for   
reviewing.   
  
Tape- thanks for reviewing. As I told them, I will only   
have two or three chapters after this one though. But it   
is a good idea, *evil look appears on face*!  
  
Blueberry26- yes you do too.  
  
Everyone- my sister just wrote a new fic. Please read it.   
It is Don't Go.  
  
On with the story…  
  
Piper made another energy, but this time spent a lot   
more time to make it stronger. She looked at him and   
threw it.   
  
As it hit Cole he flamed and disappeared leaving a   
scorch mark.   
  
Piper turned to Paige. Paige notice Piper had flames in   
her eyes.   
Suddenly something clicked in Paige's head. If you kill   
the source, you become him. Now it will take more   
thank a potion to blind her powers. Or maybe it would.   
Paige picked up the bottle and threw it at her. Again   
Piper fell to the floor.   
"Thank you," Paige mumbled to herself. Then Paige   
notices the black mist. She hurried to gather the crystals   
and surround it. The crystals formed a doom around the   
mist.   
"Leo!!" Paige yelled.  
Nothing.  
"Leo, get down here now!" Paige yelled.  
"What?" a very annoyed Leo asked.  
"Piper's powers are trapped. Cole is dead. And you need   
to heal Piper," Paige demanded.   
"Why?" Leo asked.  
"She is your wife damn it! Remember all the good times   
you had. All the r crap you went through! Come on, Leo.   
Please," Paige begged.  
Leo looked at Piper. She was so helpless lying there. A   
sudden urge of pain hit him. Guilt. He knew inside he   
was in love with her. He knew it wasn't her, but it still   
hurt, to see her in BED with another guy, a demon no   
less!  
Leo walked over to Piper, bent down and healed her.  
"Leo," Piper said.  
Leo looked at Piper.   
"Leo what is it?" Then Piper remembered Leo hated her.   
"Leo, I am so sorry."  
"Shh, it's okay. Just try to get up," Leo said, giving her a   
helping hand.   
Paige stood on the other side of the room, smiling.   
Everything was perfect. No, Phoebe was gone.   
"You two, we need to think of a way to get Phoebe   
back," Paige said.  
"Oh…"  
"What about the power. I mean, is there a way to make   
it Phoebe. It has enough power," Piper suggested.  
"That is a great idea," Leo said, "I'll be back." With that   
he kissed Piper and left.  
"Nice," Paige thought.   
"I know," Piper said, smiling. "Lets just hope it works."  
"It will," Paige assured.   
"So how evil was I? What did I do to make Leo   
completely hate me?" Piper asked after a long silence.   
"Um… you are going to kill yourself, but you slept with a   
demon," Paige said, with a this-is-bad look.  
"I did what?!" Piper partly yelled.  
"Yeah, we orbed in during… you know," Paige said.  
"No wonder he hates me," Piper mumbled.  
"Hated."  
"Sure," Piper moped.   
"They say it might work. You will need to write a spell   
that keeps her good and with memory," Leo said as he   
orbed in front of Piper.  
"Okay, I am on it," Paige said, leaving them alone.  
"I'm sorry," Piper said.  
"Honey, don't worry about it. I know it wasn't you," Leo   
said.  
"Yeah, but still I feel guilty."  
All of a sudden a flashback hit her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She had flamed in on Phoebe and Leo.  
"How?" Leo asked.   
"Like this," Phoebe said, pulling him into a kiss. They   
kissed for a   
while until Paige interrupted.   
"Excuse me! Leo, you are married!" Paige yelled.   
  
*~*~*  
  
How could he kiss Phoebe? Was it before or after she   
slept with… yeah?   
"Piper?" Leo asked.  
"Oh sorry," she said, faking a smile.  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked.  
"Nothing," Piper said. "Just a dizzy spell."  
"Oh," Leo said.  
"I have it!" Paige said.  
"Great!" Piper said.  
"Okay, we read this and she should take the form of the   
black mist."  
"Okay, lets try," Piper said.  
  
~*~*~  
Across death lines bring our Phoebe back  
Let her appear in the mist dark and black  
She will be good forever more  
Let he live on earth once more  
~*~*~  
  
A white and gold mist surrounded the black one and   
formed a human. Soon it died down into Phoebe. Piper   
moved a crystal and went to hug Phoebe.   
"I am sorry I killed you," Piper said.  
"Huh, what?" Phoebe asked.  
"She won't remember anything that the other Phoebe   
did," Leo explained.  
"Oh," Piper said.  
  
~*~^~*~  
  
How did you like it? I might add later tonight or   
tomorrow. I will at least try. But please review. I really   
like people who do. Oh, and I need help from some   
people. I will tell you why if you e-mail me or IM me.  
Email- chrmdchck818@hotmail.com  
IM- lilpiper818 


	16. What the night Brings

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I do however own this   
story.   
  
Chilled Monkey- thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
piperandleofanalways- go to sleep!! Cut off with the   
sugar or pop. It wasn't a premonition; she slowly is   
remembering things that happened. Hey look, the nose   
thing worked. Lol!!  
  
Tape- thanks for reviewing and emailing me. Tell me   
what you think about it.   
  
Princesscatie21- thanks for reviewing. Phoebe only loses   
her memory from when the other Phoebe took place to   
now. A lot like she wasn't there at the time. Well,   
exactly like that, but that's not the point.  
  
Oh, everyone read Don't Go. It is my little sister's story.   
  
On with the story…  
  
"What won't I understand?" Phoebe asked.   
"Nothing, trust me," Piper assured.  
"Sure," she said.  
"Honey, where were you the whole time?" Piper asked.  
"Um… I am not sure. One minute I am walking down the   
hall then I am here," Phoebe said, recalling the past   
events.  
"Oh, well that was a while ago," Piper said. 'It must   
have been when the other Phoebe attacked me.'   
"Paige, thank you," Piper said, putting Paige in the spot   
light now.  
"Um, yeah," Paige said uncertain. She had been   
standing on the other side of the room while Phoebe and   
Piper talked.  
"What did she do?" Phoebe asked.  
"Um… lets see. She saved all of us!" Piper said.   
"What, how?" Phoebe asked.  
"Long story," Piper said quickly. She looked at Paige and   
they both cracked up laughing.   
"Leo?" Phoebe asked. He looked at Phoebe and was   
about to give into the puppy dog eyes, when Piper make   
a loud cough and glared at him, as if saying 'I wouldn't   
tell if I were you. I have something you'll never get if   
you do'.   
"Sorry Phoebe, but…" he drifted off.  
"Damn you Piper!" Phoebe said, joking.  
"Not funny!" Piper half snapped.  
Paige stood there, cracking up.   
"Come here," Piper told Paige. Paige didn't at first but   
broke into Piper's begging look and went by her sisters.  
"Thank you!" Piper squealed, hugging Paige tightly.   
"Air!" Paige begged. Piper had tightened her arms to her   
side and was suffocating her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After the return home semi- party, Piper and Leo retired   
into the bedroom. As Leo waited for Piper to get dress   
for bed he looked at a picture of them after they met.   
She had bangs then. He recalled when they first met.   
Well, truly met, as him being able to meet her. She was   
shy, and had a major fight with Phoebe over him. Then   
he remembered Piper telling him that Phoebe was a   
lesbian, and for a time he believed it. Not wanting to   
believe a single word that came out of Piper's mouth   
was a lie. Then Phoebe had told him that Piper was   
seeing a shrink. He laughed at that.   
"Honey, what's so funny?" Piper asked, sitting down by   
him.   
"Nothing," he lied.  
"Okay, so you laughed at nothing?" she asked.   
"So, what, I can't have issues too?" he asked.  
"What exactly are you saying?" Piper asked, with a   
bring-it-on look.   
"What do you think?" Leo asked, rolling over to tackle   
Piper. Piper quickly screeched.  
"Hey, not fair!" she yelled.  
"Why not?" he asked, on top of her.  
"Wait, if that is fair than so is this," she said, about to   
freeze him. He realized what she was going to do and   
quickly pinned down her hands.   
"Piper are you okay?!" Paige asked, running into the   
room, Phoebe following.  
"Yeah," Piper said, laughing.  
"Sorry," Paige and Phoebe said quickly leaving.  
"So where were we?" Leo asked, evilly grinning as he   
tickled Piper.  
The rest of the night they spent together 'playing' in   
their room.  
  
~*~*~  
Two weeks later  
~*~*~  
  
"Phoebe, Paige, we have something to tell you," Piper   
said, at dinner that night.   
"Okay," Phoebe said. Paige looked up from her barely   
touched plate.  
"I'm pregnant!" Piper yelled.  
"You're what?" Phoebe and Paige yelled.  
"I went to the doctor, and I am pregnant again!" Piper   
yelled in joy. Phoebe and Paige jumped up.  
Phoebe ran to hug Leo as Paige did to Piper. Then they   
switched.   
"This is so exciting!" Phoebe said. The rest of the night   
was spent celebrating.   
  
The End!  
  
I want to thank everyone for reviewing.   
  
Airamn, P3Halliwell1329, Zeebert, Leia Alyssa, Leia   
Alyssa, Kelly, A reviewer, Baby Leia, Amanda,   
CharmedMummy, CharmedMummy,   
piperandleofanalways, Robyn1212, Ass,   
piperandleofanalways, LyssieGirl, Emsta, Blackhole116,   
Piper, Yamilee Napoles, Melinda, ~*Piper*~, jae11, N/A,   
piperandleofanalways, Robyn1212, Cloud,   
piperandleofanalways, Tape, bblueberry26,   
bblueberry26, bblueberry26, bloodless, bloodless,   
Chelsea, piperandleofanalways, bblueberry26, Tape,   
princesscatie21, piperandleofanalways, Chelsea, Tape,   
Robyn1212, Blackhole116, chilled monkey,   
bblueberry26, princesscatie21, Chelsea,   
piperandleofanalways, Robyn1212, Tape, Sumone,   
bblueberry26, princesscatie21, Kitty1223, Chelsea, alex   
lipman, piperandleofanalways, Emily, sumone,   
princesscatie21, Tape, bblueberry26, princesscatie21,   
Tape, piperandleofanalways, and chilled monkey- all of   
you all our GREAT!!  
  
Piperandleofanalways, bblueberry26, Tape, and   
Princesscatie21~ you guys are my most loyal reviewers   
through the series. Particularly you   
piperandleofanalways. 


End file.
